zombiefarmfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:IZombieFarmer
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome Welcome to Zombie Farm Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the In-App Purchases page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sam Wang (Talk) 19:41, November 21, 2011 Warning — Spam Please don't upload spam images. ZF.png is an already existing picture: Zombie Farm Game Icon.png. If you would like to delete this photo, then please contact me here. If you disagree, then someone will report spam. If you could help out with this wiki, I would sure love to give you admin rights. For early access please visit . Sam Wang 04:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was trying to update the updates Category by adding the next two updates to is but I couldn't find the ZF app logo so i had to upload a new one. I will try not to do it in the future iZombieFarmer 19:27, November 28, 2011 (GMT) :Not again! Pumpking.png. I know new editors might find creating spam difficult to avoid, even I created spam before, such as creating Cupid zombie instead of looking for Cupid Zombie. I guess you were thinking about Pumpkin.png different to Pumpking.png. Also, can you please stop using ZF.png please, [[User:Sam Wang|Sam Wang (talk) 13:00, November 30, 2011< Not Никита Мститель! I've given admin rights not for you to use it anyway you want to, it is because you are trusted with a few more buttons. Никита Мститель didn't upload that photo, it was SuperAcmo's second reinc. If you continue blocking people like that, I am going to contact any random wikia staff. If you unblock Никита Мститель, your admin rights may stay--Sam Wang (talk) 12:59, December 1, 2011 Sorry, I am ceratin that the guy I blocked is SuperAcmo on another acount/computer. The fact the the picture that SuperAcmo's second reinc had the second part of the guy that I blocked name followed by revenge makes me think that it definatly is SuperAcmo and he is planning revenge because you blocked him so I had to block him for the Wiki's safety. Trust me that guys dangerous. iZombieFarmer 17:02, December 1, 2011 (GMT) How did u get 36 brains??? I only collected 18 brains as of now in Zombie Farm, and I am in level 26. You even have spent 10 brains on the Asian Item pack. How did you do it??? I spend the brains in the following: Blue Grave - 2 Zomviking - 5 Red Grave - 4 Zombie Pot - 3 Zombie Camera - 1 3 brains now. Total = 18 brains. Anyway, I got around 4 brains in 20 invasions with the ninjas. Maybe they drop brains at a high rate. Maybe the robots and the aliens much more :D CutePenguin3 12:38, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I have been trying to get the banners and Legendary Loot Items so I have been invading with golden dice pretty often so I have been winning a lot of brains. I also spent £17.99 on 50 brains during the 40% off Labor Day Sale (Yes I don't have a life!). By the way how do you know that I had 36 brains? iZombieFarmer 17:02, December 1, 2011 (GMT) Did You See the Notes Here? Did you see the Notes here? It contains that don't upload pictures of your farm — this is a public wiki, not a wiki about yourself, so don't upload ones of your own farm. I am sorry that I've been uploading those pictures before, but it was before this rule has begun, I will delete it soon--Sam Wang (talk) 19:25, December 2, 2011 :Also, to my suggestion, SuperAcmo is pretty annoying, and has got another user profile, even more frustrating. Anyway, just kick that out of the way because he/she is already blocked now--Sam Wang (talk) 20:19, December 2, 2011 Level 40 You're level 40 on Zombie Farm and you're still editing the Wiki?! (I'm Nintendo 300 on Zombie Farm by the way)... Also, you got administrator rights by doing 145 edits >.< I had to do 5,600 to get mine on Club Penguin Wiki. Nintendo 300Talk Blog I Don't quite understand want your point is? Do you think if your level 40 on ZF you shuoldn't be editing this Wiki? I am highly expierenced at ZF and I want to help this Wiki and share my knowledge of the game with other players. Sam Wang made me admin because I was very active and I was making useful edits. Club Penguin is a lot more popular thatn ZF so there will be many more people editing the Wiki so It will be a lot harder to get admin. iZombieFarmer 09:37, December 3, 2011 (GMT) Pages confused Don't confuse Cupid zombie and Cupid Zombie pages Pages confused Don't confuse Cupid zombie and Cupid Zombie pages Gift Ddddsdddddd!!! CutePenguin3 08:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC) ? iZombieFarmer 17:11, December 9, 2011 (GMT) :I think CutePenguin3 told you do not mistake Cupid zombie page as Cupid Zombie. And "Gift Dddsdddddd!!!" means set Dddsdddddd as your friend and gift him/her Remember, theres a here are , so feel free to join in! Just click on Start a chat and your chat is started! Sam Wang (talk) 11:48, December 11, 2011 Using Source Mode Try getting into the habit of always using source mode. Here are the benefits and disadvantages of using source mode rather than visual view: Benifits *Using these source also can create further features. *Source mode can be easier to control when you get the hang of it. *Editing templates and mediawiki pages can only use source mode. *Using source mode makes editing a lot quicker. *View source can only contain wikia source (PNG type). Disadvantages *It is hard to control to new editors. *It is hard to get the right output. Surely you can see that benefits outweigh the disadvantages, so should you start using source mode?--Sam Wang (talk) 18:52, December 12, 2011 I have been using the source mode a bit, like you said it's hard to get the right output and it's difficult for new editors like me. When I am adding new pictures and stuff I try to copy codes from other pages and just change the things I need like the file, size and positioning. talk) 17:43, December 12, 2011 (GMT) :Yeah, thats the best way to get started. Do you want to learn about & tags? Here are some basics: :*Add to the beginning and to the end if you wish to make your text bold. :*Add to the beginning and to the end if you wish to make your file create grey background when your mouse hovers over it. :*Add Zombie Farm Wiki if you want to link to Zombie Farm Wiki but display Main Page (or anything else in the title="" part and another link for a different appearance). :*You can learn more here. :Tips Try searching for basic admin help in the Admin Forums. Founder & Admin Central is a good place to stop by for an admin--Sam Wang (talk) 18:24, December 13, 2011 Want to Help Me? Hi, IZombieFarmer! I've recently been working on a wiki called Isle of Tune Wiki. It is very new and needs some more editors though! It would be helpful if you can help me, just download Isle of Tune in the app store! It is created by Happy Lander, you can also visit the website for it. If you would like to, then please leave a message on my talk page so I can make you an administrator--Sam Wang (talk) 18:41, December 13, 2011 Thanks Thank you so much for the recent files you've uploaded! Just remember to remove the background completely for a better appearance. Adobe Photoshop has got a magic eraser, it would just work fine! So please continue helping out:)--Sam Wang (talk) 12:14, December 14, 2011 (UTC) A Few Messages Hi IZombieFarmer! I've got a few messages that I would like to talk with you: :*As you know, the Zombie Farm test is quite confusing because the answer key is different and it is difficult to remember what answers you chose, so I've used to see if we can open a test tool (which is now a staff tool) like the Founder & Admin Quiz to administrators. If you would like to have that ability, then it would be great if you can use about the same topic so it has a higher chance of making it available for admins. :*Thanks for uploading fantastic images to the wiki! However, those are not clear enough so can you email the files of your penguin pet, gingerbread...to me so that I can use Adobe Photoshop to remove background completely and upload it to the wiki. By the way, my email is at samwang2002@163.com. Thanks for gifts Thanks for gifts on Zombie Farm.--Никита Мститель 14:32, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, Thanks for sending me gifts. iZombieFarmer 14:33, December 31, 2011 (GMT) RE:Thanks Seems like that I still didn't receive your email, my mail is at samwang2002@163.com. Also, do you own a Zarecrow? Happy new year! Report User SuperAcmo was unblocked wrongly, as he continued giving a F about stuff. Like in his user page, there was a section called Fuck you Sam wang which contains a awful lot of Fuck you Sam Wang!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!s which surely tells that he has grown back down again. Please discuss with the other active admins if we agree to block him for infinite time Sorry I never got round to sending you an email as I have been busy over the Christmas period but I will be sending you a picture of my JackoZombie , sadly I do not have a Zcarecrow but I will see if anyone I know does.~iZombieFarmer 12:32, January 1, 2011 (GMT) :Do you still have a image of the market with the Zarecrow and JackoZombie, those are the major images I'm looking for, like how I did with the other special zombies Zombie Farm test to Zombie Farm Quiz In this and last month, I've been using to post an idea if we can open a quiz tool (which is now a staff tool) to administrators. The example is the Founder & Admin Quiz, so if we have the tool, then we can use the first ten questions here for it. Please reply to me here